<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cuddles by qazwc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925813">Cuddles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazwc/pseuds/qazwc'>qazwc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cuddles, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cute, Don't copy to another site, Drarry, Drarry cuddles, Fluff, Ignoring the world for cuddles, M/M, Oneshot, Snuggling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:14:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazwc/pseuds/qazwc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ignore the world for cuddles? Yes please!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2241549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco and Harry have been dating for a few months now. Harry has been sneaking out at night to meet him in the r.o.r (Room of Requirement) They have a special room that only they know about so that no one can find them. </p><p> </p><p>Harry does his normal pretend to sleep then gets up at like midnight when he thinks everyone's asleep to go to the r.o.r. After he got there he saw Draco sitting on the bed waiting for him. "Hey," Harry says to him. "Hi." He says back. </p><p> </p><p>That night they both just wanted to cuddle so Harry laid on the bed next to Draco. Harry was tired that night and is the small spoon while Draco is big.</p><p> </p><p>Harry loves talking to him. Harry’s problems at the Dursleys, how Ron kept turning his back on him, how scared he was every year here and him not wanting to be the 'Golden Boy'. In turn Draco told Harry about his problems with Voldemort living at his house, that he was supposed to get the dark mark and about his father that is a devoted and loyal follower.</p><p> </p><p>They wished that the world would just go away. Both stayed in each other's arms for as long as they could.</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Draco were supposed to leave at 5:30 am or earlier. Both of course wait till the last minute to leave. It's now 5:30 and they both decided that they didn't care and cuddled for hours but that didn't matter because they were with each other. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>